Kindred Fucking Spirits
by iwasdeadbefore
Summary: Aradia Megido isn't any girl you'd be friends with. No. She's what you'd call 'creepy' and 'friendswiththecoolguy'. Yup you heard me. She's friends with Dave Strider. It isn't long until she develops something for him. But now that she moved on, Dave wants her back. But she isn't going to let him toy with her. Fuckin' peachy, right?


_He didn't know._

Oh, Dave Strider. The love of your dreams. He was everything anyone could ask for. Dave was a bit of a dork but, really cool. Just like that description, he was _**very**_ popular among the ladies and some boys.

He was **everything** you could ask for.

He is very nice actually. He is handsome. He is great at his academics. He is great in everything.

And by everything, I meant _**breaking hearts**_.

Dave was _the_ cassanova in your school. Your friends tell you to stay away from him. But you didn't. You kept on being his friend. It wasn't too soon until you developed a crush on him.

But, of course, one of you had to suffer the consequences.

You kept your feelings hidden. You kept them away. Even if you can't be with him, you know you still have to make him happy. Even if it hurts you.

Soon, after being his friend for a long time, this 'crush' thing, became likeness. Then, fondness. Then, infatuation. Then, limerence. Then, of course, love. You hated yourself.

Who would even do that? Fall in love with a friend? Hah, I could vomit, really.

You knew you and Dave weren't meant to be. There were a lot of differences between you and him. You loved dead things, him? Not so much. You loved romcoms, him? Hah, he would laugh at them and make fun of them. Archeology? Nope. He would rather spend time listening to the Vantas family argue than sit outside digging rocks.

But, then, there were also a lot of similarities you and him share. You and him has the same sense of humor. He liked the ticking of the clock, like you, never understood why. You both loved the color red.

Though, there was something that made you very different from him.

You are a troll. He is a human. How could it ever work?

That's the only thing keeping you from working things out.

That's why he would never fall for you.

That's why you kept your distance away from him.

That's why you've moved on.

That's why you don't care about him, anymore.

Your name is Aradia Megido, and your whole life is a mess.

But you, are ok with it

* * *

Ahh, such a wonderful da-

Oh, let's cut to the fucking chase already. Today is not a **wonderful** day. A lot of bad things already happened today.

First, a bird, dead as shit, fell from the tree and unto your hair. Second, you almost drowned in screaming, horny girls. And third, your friend lately has been acting weird this past week and been staying away from you. Maybe you are going to confront her about this later.

You are now walking to school with your brother, Dirk, ironically. You keep your red eyes looking forward. Then, you see your (secretlycrush)friend walking with the computer nerd, **laughing and chatting** with him.

You ignore them as you walk closer to the school gate. They walk ahead of you and you saw _**her**_ kiss **_him_** on the _fucking_ lips.

Your name is Dave Strider and you just witnessed your friend(crush) kiss your rival.

* * *

You are a new character. Who might you be?

Goddamnit, hurry up already, I have thingth to attend to.

It seems you have a bit of lisp, do you know that?

Oh, nononono, thank you for that information. I would've never known if wathn't for you.

You are welcome.

aRGHHH

Back to my point, you are _Sollux Captor_ and your girlfriend just kissed you on the fucking lips. What a wonderful day for shitting, free America.

Anyways, you are now walking with her to the room, '413'.

And, whoops, speak of the devil. It seems Dave fucking Strider have just entered the room. Whoops indeed.

You grip her hand tighter and glare at Dave. It seems he has his focus on your girlfriend.

 _Oh hell no._

You aren't going to stand for this.

You aren't going to let her taken by him.

You would rather die than see her kiss Dave.

 _Oh hell to the fucking no._

You put an arm over her and she accepts willingly. She hugs you and kisses you on the cheek.

You look over to Dave and see him nearly vomitting.

Yup, you are his rival and you just got everything your way.

* * *

 **((hollah soy dora bitches and welcome to jackass**

 **so maybe im goin to make that an end for this chapter. please do give me constructive criticism and reviews i guess))**


End file.
